


Shotgun

by Cloakseeker



Category: Christina Aguilera (Musician), Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Christina Aguilera - Shotgun, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series or Christina Aguilera's song "Shotgun". One-shot. Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> This story popped into my head the first time I heard Christina Aguilera's "Nashville" ballad "Shotgun". At the end of the song she sings "it's you and me against the world" and I took it as a sign, since my main Divergent story is called "You and me against the world". The story takes place ten years after Tris's and Tobias's wedding and for now it's just a one-shot but I can easily see it as an epilogue for the main story.

It's been exactly ten years since Tobias and I got married. Ten years, four kids and many hours of love and joy and happiness. Mom and dad offered to take the kids to stay with them during our anniversary weekend and Evelyn promised to do something fun with them too. Tobias rented the cabin we spend our honeymoon and promised we would recreate every moment.

I couldn't be happier. I have the most loving husband, the four most wonderful (and especially Dauntless) children and all in all a big happy family.

Yes, we have our ups and downs, like any couple and any family, but we stick together because we love each other very much. Sometimes Tobias and I would disagree and even yell at each other, but we never once stayed mad at the other for long and we always try to keep our fights away from the children.

One time, just after our oldest turned five and was old enough to understand certain things, Tobias and I got into a fight. I don't even remember what it was about. Andy stood on top of the stairs and looked down on us. We didn't even notice him until he started crying uncontrollably. The moment we noticed him we glanced at each other and we both felt sorry and stupid for even starting a fight. We both ran up and I scooped my little man into my arms and held him close to me. We sat down on the stairs and I rocked him back and forth apologizing to him. After he started to calm down he asked us not to get a divorce. Tobias and I were both so shocked that we didn't think we heard our little boy right.

"Why do you think mommy and daddy will get a divorce?" Tobias asked him.

"Zack's mom and dad fight all the time and now they get a divorce. I don't want you to get a divorce" he said sobbing and it broke my heart.

"Honey, just because mommy and daddy fight from time to time doesn't mean we are getting a divorce" I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen. Tobias took him into his arms and made him look at him.

"Sometimes mommy and daddy have different opinions and sometimes we are a little loud, but I promise you buddy, I love your mom very, very much. She is my soulmate" Tobias said. "Do you know what that means?" he asked our son and Andy shook his head. "It means there is no other woman in the world I will ever love the way I love your mommy. And she gave me you and your sister and soon two other babies. I love all of you so much. I promise you mom and I will never divorce" he vowed and looked at me. I smiled and tears ran down my cheek. Andy hugged his father and I leaned on my husband's shoulder. Tobias held us both close and kissed Andy then me on the forehead. The same night Tobias and I promised each other to fight less and not so loud and especially not in front of the kids. A promise that we thankfully managed to keep. Well, we keep it most of the time.

We soon arrive at the cabin and I'm surprised to find it as mesmerizing today as it was ten years ago. We unload the car and enter the familiar space, making ourselves at home. We had an early supper in the cafeteria before we left and neither of us is hungry. At least not for food.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" he asks me while tracing patterns on my exposed abdomen.

"Of course I do" I say and smile at him. We are lying in bed and for the past five minutes we're just looking at each other, still in our own little love bubble after the exquisite lovemaking.

"Back then we tried for a baby" he says and looks me straight into the eyes.

"Oh, no. Tobias Eaton, no" I say and sit up.

"What? I haven't said anything" he defends.

"Yeah, you did. Honey, we have four kids. I think that's enough" I say.

"Oh, come on. We always talked about a big family" he says and starts kissing my neck.

"We have a big family" I argue. "And we can't afford more kids" I say.

"We are Dauntless leaders. We've got the finances" he counters.

"I didn't mean it like that. But (a) we don't have the necessary space and (b) we are already outnumbered as it is. And do I have to remind you of the countless nights of diaper changing, feeding, watching over sick kids, holding their hair when they puke and so many more" I say.

"No" he says half defeated.

"Besides, we have both of our hands full with the ones we already have. You know I love our kids and I would love another dozen of them, but let's be realistic, honey. We promised to offer them the best life we can. I doubt we could do that if they would have to share us with even more siblings."

"You're right" he says and kisses my lips. "How about this? What if we have another one after Andy turns sixteen. He would be out of the house and we would have an extra room" he says grinning.

"How about I leave you with all four of our kids for a week and then we talk" I suggest and his grin disappears.

"Alright. You are hard to negotiate with, Mrs. Eaton" he says with a chuckle.

"Sweetheart, I'm a Dauntless leader, City Council member, a friend, a daughter, a wife, but what I am 99% of my time I'm a mom. Do you really think I would have survived nine years and four kids if I would let anyone talk me into doing stuff. Please" I say with a scoff.

"No, of course not. So stupid of me" he says and laughs. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know we ate before we left, but how about we grab a bite?" he asks. Oh, my husband. Always hungry.

"Sure. Let me put some robe on" I say and get out of bed.

"I prefer you this way" he says with a mischievous grin.

"I know you do, but if I don't put on a robe we will end up making love twice before we even get to the kitchen and I don't want my hubby to starve" I say.

We go downstairs and while Tobias makes himself a sandwich I sit in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. I notice a guitar leaning up against the wall and pick it up. I haven't played one in years.

I start playing a few tunes when some lyrics pop into my head. I've almost forgotten them. Tobias sits next to me and watches me.

"Must have been years since I last saw you with one" he says pointing at the guitar.

"Yeah."

"Play something" he encourages. I nod and start playing a song I wrote just after Rose was born.

"When did you know/ You're heart was mine/ You told the tale/ So many times/ There's nothing better/ We've got to do/ With all these miles to get to where we're going to" I sing. Tobias puts his plate away and starts a fire while I continue my song. "It's a hard road honey/ And there ain't nobody I'd rather be next to/ It's a rough ride baby, but we're gonna make it/ Together me and you/ When you're tired I grab the wheel/ And you take over when I'm done/ Love is taking turns/ Riding shotgun."

"That's beautiful" he says.

"Thanks."

"When did you write it? I've never heard you sing it before" he asks.

"Just after Rose was born. She was crying one night and you got up to feed her, letting me sleep. I got up anyway and watched you rocking her in her rocking chair. It just came to me. You wanna hear the rest?" I ask.

"Of course, babe."

"When did you know/ Tell me again/ My heart was yours/ When you walked in/ You made a vow/ To hold it deep/ And you kept your promise to me all these years. It's a hard road honey/ And there ain't nobody I'd rather be next to/ It's a rough ride baby, but we're gonna make it/ Together me and you/ When you're tired I grab the wheel/ And you take over when I'm done/ Love is taking turns/ Riding shotgun. It's you and me/ Against the world/ You are my man/ And I'm your girl/ And when we're old/ I'll take your hand/ And ask you then when did you know tell me again."

He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. I put the guitar down and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. We make out for a long while until air becomes an issue and we part slightly.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard" he says and kisses the tip of my nose.

"And it's just us" I say giggling.

"You've got that right. I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias."

We resume making out and take matters a little further on the familiar white fluffy carpet right in front of the fireplace. Oh, this is so much better than our honeymoon.


End file.
